


If Only These Wings Could Fly

by TheCharmedOne1808



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharmedOne1808/pseuds/TheCharmedOne1808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yori gets a job as the new teacher at Cross Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only These Wings Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alternate Universe in which Yuuki has remained a vampire throughout her life (meaning no memory loss), and in which Sayori is old enough to become a teacher.

_Okay, so maybe I was a_ little _over my head_ , was Yori's first thought upon seeing Cross Academy for the first time, looking like the perfect embodiment of a castle.

 

What exactly compelled her to take this job? She didn't know, but yet she somehow found herself taking a job as the new teacher of _vampires_. Even now, it seemed unbelievable. But, she needed all the money she could get after her father died in the late winter of last year, so, shaking off the last of her anxieties, she wrapped her jacket tightly around herself and walked into the school.

 

After a few minutes of wandering through the empty halls of the school aimlessly, she found the right class, and pushed through the heavy wooden doors. With a deep breath of mental preparation, she walked to the front of the class and turned to the students with the best smile she could muster, though most of whom weren't even paying attention to her.

 

"Good morning class, I am your new teacher Wakaba Sayori," she said, as she began writing on the board her name.

 

"Good morning, sensei!" the class chimed.

 

"Your last teacher, Mr. Yagari, has already informed me of the lessons you've learned, so, what I want you to do, is to open your History books to pages three hundred and four and three hundred and five and we'll start from there," she said, as she began walking down the aisles, making sure everyone was doing as she had told them. "All right, good, would anyone start off by reading the first paragraph?"

 

From the corner of her eyes, she could see a blonde with piercing blue eyes wave his hand around impatiently.

 

"Yes, Aidou?" Yori asked, coming to stop in front of his desk.

 

"Why do all our teachers have to be humans? It's _degrading_ ," the blonde asked with a huff and an eye roll.

 

Honestly, she had wondered the same thing in the beginning, but all Cross could reassure her with was by saying that 'it was for the better', and it was 'to see if vampires could coexist with humans for more than a few hours without hurting them'. If she was being honest; the fact that their last teacher had been fired because of this exact reason didn't help to soothe her nerves at all. But Cross was a very trustworthy man, besides, she wouldn't have gotten this job if she didn't want it.

 

So, she put her hands on the desk and looked down at the petulant blonde boy with a stern look.

 

"Whether you like it or not, I _am_ your new teacher, so I expect you to follow my orders and listen to what I have to say, otherwise Mr. Cross will be hearing of your disobedient behavior first thing in the morning." Her tone may have been calm, but everyone could hear the authority in each syllable.

 

He looked up at her through narrowed eyes, scrutiniing her for a moment, before he stubbornly let out a puff of air and pouted.

 

"Fine," he muttered, defeatedly.

 

* * *

 

 

As the rest of the class progressed, she had learned a few things about her vampire students. First, apparently they thought of themselves as higher than humans, whether they let that be known or not, except for one student in particular. And that student in particular is the second thing that concerned Yori. A certain young female sitting in the first row, sitting with her head low, which went by the name of Cross Yuuki, was very withdrawn from the rest of the students, and she couldn’t help but take of note of this during class.

 

Hours later, after school let out, Yori went to check up with Mr. Cross, and ask a few questions she had. After she knocked on the door to the principal's office, there came an exuberant voice from behind the mahogany door.

 

"Come in!"

 

She entered the small room and saw Mr. Cross fiddling with a few papers on his desk, as she took a seat. After she sat down, he looked up at her with a cheerful smile. She didn't understand him, how he was always brimming with cheerfulness no matter the situation. But, she thought it more prudent to not call him on it, and shook her head.

 

"Good afternoon, Yori. Is something wrong?" he asked, his smile faltering for only a few seconds.

 

"No, no," she said, putting her hand up in reassurance, "they're actually very good students."

 

He smiled in relief. "That's good to hear."

 

"Yes, but," she said, putting her hands back in her lap and started fiddling with her fingers nervously, "there's actually something else I came to see you about. It's about your daughter..." After a moment's pause, feeling like her throat had closed around the words, she cleared her throat and started again, "she doesn't seem as... _outgoing_ as some of the other students."

 

"Oh, yes," Cross said, leaning back in his chair, a knowing smile spreading across his face, "I was afraid of this... She hasn't been the same since her parents died..."

 

At those words, Yori felt her heart drop. She heard of the Kurans' deaths before, but she hadn't known of the affect it had taken on the children. Of course she imagined it would be hard on them, but she never imagined it would be _this_ bad. She bit her tongue and dropped her head, feeling ashamed she asked in the first place. He propped his arms up on his desk and rested his chin on his fingers, a distant look appearing on his face as he squinted.

 

"She never leaves her brother, Kaname's said," he said solemnly.

 

"It must be hard on her, having lost her parents at such a young age," she mumbled, thinking aloud.

 

He looked at her as if he had just remembered that she was there just then, and asked,

 

"Was there anything else you need, Miss Wakaba?"

 

"No, no," she said, finding herself standing up and moving for the door, "that's it. Thank you." She bowed her head, and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, she found herself in a bakery, drinking her cup of coffee absent-mindedly, while her friend eyed her carefully.

 

"Are you all right, Yori?" Akari asked, concerned, bringing Yori out of her thoughts.

 

"Huh?" Yori asked, blinking dazedly. "Oh, yeah."

 

She twirled her hair around her forefinger, feeling a little troubled, before taking another sip of her coffee.

 

"I was just thinking," she continued, still a little dazed.

 

"About?" her friend prompted, raising a thin black eyebrow.

 

"About the children... Did you know that I'm teaching the Cross children?"

 

"The Cross children?" Akari asked, searching her mind, trying to remember when she had last heard that name. "Oh, yeah, I heard about their parents... poor things,"

 

She had a look of sympathy on her face.

 

"Yeah," she said, looking down at her food in commiseration. "Yuki apparently hasn't spoken to anyone since."

 

"I imagine something like losing your parents could do that to you. But, I wouldn't worry, if anyone can bring that girl out of her shell, it's you."

 

Yori cast her friend a thankful smile, before going back to eating and her thoughts. Her thoughts kept troubling her as she ate, however, so she decided that she should head home. After she bid her friend a small goodbye, she headed home as the twilight sun began to set in on the distant horizon, and shivered as the wind began to pick up. On her way home, though, she felt like there was someone watching her, eyeing her every move, which sent an eerie chill down her spine. However, when she turned around to investigate, she found nothing.

 

 _That's odd..._ she thought, feeling a little suspicious.

 

She shook it off as just being paranoid and entered her house, feeling more drowsy than usual after the long day she had endured. After getting dressed for bed and settling herself under her sheets, she turned out the light, before turning over in bed to make herself comfortable.

 

That night, she dreamed of a familiar set of crystal blue eyes.


End file.
